


I fly like paper, get high like planes

by voices_in_my_head



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Smoking, takes place some months/a year after the finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voices_in_my_head/pseuds/voices_in_my_head
Summary: "“You’re staring,” Theo says. They’re the only ones standing outside Deaton’s clinic, everyone else long gone after they had their regular monthly meeting about hunter activity. Scott had stayed behind to check on the animals and had expected to be the last one to leave but instead, he’d found Theo by his truck, smoking a cigarette.“You know those are bad for your health,” Scott says, forces himself not to grimace at just how…  grown-up he sounds. He can almost imagine some kid rolling his eyes at him and saying“sure, gramps”."
Relationships: Scott McCall/Theo Raeken
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52





	I fly like paper, get high like planes

**Author's Note:**

> This fic deals with smoking, mentioning doing hard drugs as well.

Scott is aware that it’s a terrible habit. His course might be for veterinary medicine and not human, but he’s still aware of all the harms smoking does. Even if the one doing it has supernatural healing. But in that case, it should be like drinking, right? Not affect them? Maybe Theo, as a chimera, is different. But if that’s true, then he should definitely not be smoking. But Scott also can’t simply tell him what to do or not.

“You’re staring,” Theo says. They’re the only ones standing outside Deaton’s clinic, everyone else long gone after they had their regular monthly meeting about hunter activity. Scott had stayed behind to check on the animals and had expected to be the last one to leave but instead, he’d found Theo by his truck, smoking a cigarette.

“You know those are bad for your health,” Scott says, forces himself not to grimace at just how… grown-up he sounds. He can almost imagine some kid rolling his eyes at him and saying _“sure, gramps”_.

Theo laughs, bringing Scott back to the moment. It’s not a bad laugh, but it’s also not really free. Like Theo is amused at the world. Scott can probably count in one hand the times he’s heard him laughing differently. “If the biggest worry for my health is smoking, I’d say we’re good.”

Scott frowns, “does that even do anything for you?”

Theo, somehow in reply, takes another drag from the cigarette, a good halfway gone already. Scott can’t look away; the way he’s holding the stick between his index and middle fingers, how his lips look around it, how he keeps the smoke inside for a couple seconds before opening his mouth just a little bit, letting it out.

“Have you ever smoked?”

“No,” Scott shakes his head, “my mom always made it pretty obvious that with asthma it would be… a bad combination, to say the least.”

“And after?”

“There didn’t seem to be a point,” Scott answers though, honestly, it simply never really crossed his mind. What the hell did he care to try smoking when there was a giant monster after him?

“It’s a bit like drinking, I guess. We don’t get drunk because we heal. But it’s not like we can’t feel the alcohol burning our throat. And, if you drink enough, you’ll feel the effects just for a couple seconds.”

“So what? The cigarette gives you a buzz for a couple seconds?”

“Yeah. Weed too. But good weed is more expensive.”

Scott can’t quite believe this is a conversation he’s having. Particularly, he can’t believe he’s having it with Theo. Out of everyone he knows… Well, for some reason, he didn’t think Theo would be the one to go for those type of things.

“Do you… do any heavier stuff?” Scott asks, almost doesn’t want to know the answer.

Theo takes another drag of the cigarette, staring at Scott, who feels trapped in place.

“Yeah,” Theo finally says. “I didn’t like the after-effects.”

Scott frowns; truth be told, he doesn’t know much about drugs and its effects. “You got hungover?”

“No,” Theo smiles, not showing his teeth, but it’s still sharp. “I didn’t like getting down to earth. Cocaine, MDMA, it was like… I was on top of the world. Then it all came crashing down.”

Scott blinks. He’s not sure what to say to that.

“Weed, cigarettes, alcohol… It’s more like feeling… A bit unconnected, I guess. Your thoughts slow down. But the effect also passes slowly enough that it doesn’t feel like getting the rug pulled from under your feet.”

“Let me try,” Scott says, walking forward, so that there’s only a couple feet between them. Theo raises his eyebrows.

“You sure?”

Scott shrugs, “I’ll probably barely feel it.”

“Alright,” Theo says, passes the rest of his cigarette to Scott, “just hold that. I’ll light up a new one for you; easier that way.”

Scott nods, holding the cigarette between two fingers like Theo did, though it doesn’t look natural or graceful the way Theo made it appear.

Theo takes out a pack of Camel, which Scott has no idea whether they’re supposed to be strong or not. He’ll guess yes, if the whole point is to feel it. He pulls out a cigarette, puts it in his mouth, then puts the pack away, taking out a lighter and lighting the cigarette, putting a hand in front of it so the flame doesn’t die. Again, Scott can’t look away.

Theo takes out the cigarette, closes his eyes and slowly exhales. Then he opens them, looks Scott in the eyes, who feels caught, like he wouldn’t be able to move even if he wanted to.

“Ok, so, just inhale the smoke. Not too much. Just hold it in your mouth; you’re not supposed to try and breathe it in,” Theo passes the cigarette to Scott, who passes the one he’s still holding back to him. “Then, just wait a couple seconds and exhale.”

Scott brings the cigarette up to his mouth, can’t help but to hear his mother yelling at him to stop but really, with everything he’s done, this is… It really doesn’t make the list of stupid life choices, he’s pretty sure. And he’ll heal, anyway.

It’s… bad, honestly. Scott can’t really explain what it tastes like; unlike anything he’s ever tasted, but it definitely goes on the list of bad stuff. Still, he does what Theo told him, then lets the smoke out. He doesn’t feel any differently.

“It doesn’t hit you right away. But these are unfiltered, so you should feel it,” Theo says, like he could hear his thoughts. Or maybe he just saw from his face how unimpressed Scott is with the whole experience.

Still, Scott does it again; he’s already started it, might as well. Theo’s finished his cigarette in the meantime, unashamedly staring at Scott, who feels… warmth from it, in the bottom of his stomach. He tries to keep it in, though. Theo, from what he’s seen in the past few months, has a control over his supernatural abilities that rivals Derek’s.

The cigarette continues to taste absolutely disgusting but after the fourth drag, Scott does feel… More relaxed. It’s not like he’s unaware of his surroundings or anything, more like… something is forcing his brain to go just the tiniest bit slower.

Scott closes his eyes on the next drag and Theo chuckles. Scott opens his eyes, “your cigarette’s out.”

Theo raises an eyebrow, “I’ll lit up another in a few.”

Scott stares at him for a few seconds. It’s not like he feels high or anything; he’s still very much in control of his faculties. So, him having this idea and not throwing it away immediately really can’t be blamed on the cigarette.

“I don’t mind sharing,” he says.

Theo still has a raised eyebrow. He smirks, “sure.”

He raises a hand, waiting for Scott to pass the cigarette. But, instead, Scott takes a step forward, inhaling from the cigarette. Then he leans forward again, Theo’s eyes widening, though he stays his ground. So Scott closes the distance between them, Theo opening his mouth.

Scott exhales. Since their lips aren’t actually touching, a lot of the smoke just rushes to the sides, but Theo still closes his mouth on what doesn’t, Scott not having missed a second of it, eyes open. Theo too, is staring back. Then he smirks.

“I can do better,” he takes the cigarette from Scott’s hand, inhaling it. Then he leans forward, putting a hand on Scott’s cheek, moving it slightly to the side. The he kisses him, Scott opening his mouth and inhaling the smoke Theo exhales.

This time, Scott does close his eyes, feeling Theo lean back. Still, when he goes to remove his hand, Scott raises his own and traps it against his cheek. Theo inhales sharply and Scott finally opens his eyes, exhaling.

They stare at each other in silent.

“How was it?” Theo asks.

“Disgusting taste. Not too bad effect,” Scott pauses, “I wouldn’t mind doing it again.”

Theo snorts, “am I corrupting Scott McCall?”

Scott takes a moment to decide how to reply, several possibilities going through his mind – now back to normal. In the end, he goes with a simple, “are you?”

Theo studies him for a few seconds, then he smiles and leans forward, using the hand still on Scott’s face to move it, getting close to his ear and saying in a low tone, “well, if I’m corrupting you, there are a lot more fun things to do.”

Scott smiles, drops Theo’s hand to laugh. Theo doesn’t look annoyed or embarrassed over it, instead sending his own smile Scott’s away. He’s still holding onto the cigarette.

“How does that line usually work for you?” Scott asks, still smiling.

“I’ll tell you in the morning,” Theo says, winking, which cracks Scott up again. Though, he has to admit, somehow Theo really does make it work. But he still can’t simply not laugh; he can’t remember the last time someone flirted so outrageously with him.

“What if I wanna do the corrupting?” Scott asks, easy smile playing around his lips.

“Then,” Theo leans forward, “you’re welcome to it any time. Baby.”

Scott laughs again, but this time for a shorter amount of time. Theo inhales from the cigarette, dropping it on the floor afterwards and stomping on it. They both lean forward at the same time, Scott raising one hand to the back of Theo’s neck, hold loose but still obvious in its intents.

The smoke gets dispersed as they kiss, forgotten.

“Got any other pick-up lines?” Scott asks as they separate. Theo smirks.

“I could go all night long.”

Scott smiles, “sounds like a challenge.”

Theo shrugs, “take it however you want.”

“Yeah?”

Theo smiles, leans forward to kiss him again, something slow and shallow. “Yeah.”

Scott kisses him again, this time just a peck, before leaning back. “How about we start with dinner tomorrow?”

Theo raises his eyebrows and Scott’s eyes soften, “I don’t want to just have sex with you.”

Theo studies him silently, Scott leaving himself open for the scrutiny. “Yeah?” He asks again but this time in a different tone. More open.

“Definitely,” Scott tells him and Theo smiles.

“Okay.”

“Okay,” Scott repeats and then kisses Theo again.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't do drugs, kids


End file.
